One Wild Night
by GreenMartini
Summary: It is one wild night in the home of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini...


Title: One Wild Night

Genre: Romance

**Rating: Mature**, please honor the honor system for the love of Merlin.

**Warning(s): Slash um...nudity...and...slash ((guy/guy don't like, don't read comprende?)) **

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be worrying about finishing the seventh book by July and not sitting here writing a fanfiction about my own works! In other words…I don't own anything except the Dell laptop I typed this on, and the grades that I have in my classes for not paying attention to my teachers (which, oddly enough is all 'A's'. I rock at not paying attention)

Summary: Swing, batta' batta', swing...

* * *

A picture hung quietly on the dark blue walls. It remained unfaithful to its owners in the sense that it betrayed the fact that the men had come from the Wizarding World. The portrait would forever remain still, a simple Muggle photograph whose only purpose would be to remind the two occupants of the house just why exactly they lived together. The person on the right of the portrait was obviously a boy of aristocracy with is his fair light-blonde hair; vigilant, ever-watchful grey eyes; and sharp distinct physical attributes. The only things that dared to flaw the picture of him were the small scratches he adorned and the faint purple bruise from his jaw to the middle of his neck, a reminder of the pains and torments that none other than the self-proclaimed "Dark Lord" had caused many people. 

The man standing next to him was slightly taller in height and was a bit stronger in stature. No wounds were visible to the part of his body that could be seen, though he did seem to be the support for the other. His arm was wound protectively around the blonde's back, holding him by the side just under the juncture of his arm. His tanned skin was perfectly contrasted with the blonde's as his free hand held the blonde's, the intimacy of the touch betraying that these two were more than just friends. Both appeared quite content with their relationship though as the blonde had a slight smile overtake his face, with just the dusting of a glimpse of pain in his features. His partner on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear, showing off his pearly whites with a smile that lit up his indigo eyes that were in danger of being hidden behind his curly black hair.

The happy couple in the picture was not finding life quite so easy in the real world though. The said pair was currently wandering in the kitchen, the two of them having just gotten home. The blonde looked horribly upset in the reproachful way that he kept looking at the dark haired man who was torn between whether this was just another game the blonde was playing or if something truly was bothering him.

"Draco, seriously, what's bothering you?" the brunette said in desperation, though he knew full well that he was kidding himself if he was expecting Draco to give him an answer.

With a deep taking and releasing of breath, Draco shook his head, not looking at Blaise for fear that he would just start yelling at him. He feared yelling because he knew that once he started, he would juts keep going, and he seriously doubted if he could handle trying to fix a relationship right now.

"Please, Draco, don't just tell me it's nothing, because it's something."

"You seriously have no idea, do you?" Draco asked meeting Blaise's eyes for the first time since they had gotten home.

"No, I honestly have no idea," Blaise confirmed, breaking his eye contact with Draco in what he prayed was a sign of humility and defeat.

As it turns out, Draco was not ready to let him surrender that easily. Reaching out and putting a hand under Blaises's chin, he tilted Blaise's face up to his own, forcing Blaise to look him in the eye. In a challenging tone that had just a hint of teasing around the edges Draco quietly said, "If you want me, come and find me." With those departing words Draco walked through the living room and out of the front door of their house, leaving Blaise still standing there, staring wistfully at the door.

The rain had not yet stopped falling over Muggle London, though Draco did not seem to notice, let alone care that the pounding sheets were drenching his clothing and his person. The blonde had no idea where he was going, but he did know why he was not at home in his nice warm bed, curled up against Blaise. Something was off in their relationship, and Draco had not known how to fix it, or even simply how to bring it up in a discussion to talk about it, until tonight that is. The solution to the problem was fairly simple, just walk away, and if Blaise cared as much as he says he does, Draco would not be alone in the rain much longer.

Draco walked in silence to the fountain in the middle of the plaza because he knew that was where Blaise would know exactly where to find him. He passed not a soul on his way there, though he really was not expecting to see anybody walking through this weather, especially not at ten o'clock at night.

Just as expected, ten minutes later Draco looked up to see Blaise standing at the intersection, staring back at him. Draco watched as the other walked slowly down the middle of the street, as if he were giving Draco time to walk the other direction if he wished to do so. But Draco did not run. He felt no need to. Instead, he stood patiently by the fountain, waiting for Blaise to come to him. As the two boys stood facing each other, neither dared to speak.

After a few intense moments of nervous staring and gazes that drifted anywhere but on the person in front of them, Blaise took the initiative and spoke up, but juts loudly enough so that Draco could hear him over the downpour. "Can I find out why you're mad at me yet?"

Surprised at the talking, Draco quickly lifted his gaze to meet Blaise's. "I'm not mad."

"You stormed out of the house; I just want to know why..." Blaise said hopelessly, his voice showing his desperation.

"Something's just bothering me. I realize that it's stupid now that I think about it. Let's just go home, please." Draco started to walk away but a hand on his wrist made him stop.

"Draco, just tell me what's wrong. Right now I am really not caring how stupid it sounds."

The tone of Blaise's voice was the only thing that kept Draco rooted to the spot. With a drawn out sight of recognition, Draco said with newfound determination, "This," he said referring to Blaise holding his wrist, "is the most you've touched me publicly since we started going out."

"That's all that's bothering you?" Blaise chortled at the idea.

"'All that is bothering me'? You dare to laugh at the fact that we sit as far away from each other as we can; that when we walk down the streets your hands are stuffed in your pockets while mine dangle at my sides as I walk there hoping, just hoping, that you will take it. And you also realize that in the _four_ years that we've been together you've only said 'I love you' a handful of times while I have said it _countless_ times. I hate to say this, but our parents realized this to. I know the four of them shunned us when we told them, but they're still watching our every move. Do you know what it's like to have to deal with both our mothers, Blaise, especially on a topic like this? _Your_ mother keeps telling me that I should get up and go somewhere else, forever, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I knew eventually that this would happen and hopefully we could work things out, but now I just feel like an idiot."

Blaise stood quietly as Draco vented out everything he needed to in one full-blown rant. He watched as Draco called himself an idiot, though he could not believe that the egotistical blonde had said that. The brunette watched with a weighted heart as Draco let his shoulders sad forward with his arms dangling at his sides in defeat. Draco seemed not to have the courage to look at him and that only added to Draco's look of defeat. The blonde did not have his nose stuck up in the air, but he was no so downtrodden that his chin was rested against his chest. Draco almost seemed to be waiting for Blaise to scold him for yelling at him, almost as if he became a child again and was awaiting discipline. Blaise, of course, was not going to be the one to reprimand Draco because Blaise knew that he deserved everything the blonde had said and then some.

Tentatively, Blaise moved forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding his sopping body close to his own. "You're not an idiot, Draco."

Draco rested his cheek against Blaise's shoulder, his nose pressing against Blaise's neck.

"But I am, I shouldn't have worried about it," Draco mumbled, his hot breath ghosting against Blaise's chilled skin.

"You have every right to do what you did, but I shall fix the debate of whether or not you stay or leave. Stay here," Blaise said decisively as he backed away from Draco. With a quick shove of his hand, Blaise pushed Draco back onto the edge of the fountain, then proceeded to walk back down the street, not looking back at the baffled blonde. When he was a good distance away from Draco, Blaise turned on heel and faced his confused partner.

"Draco Malfoy," Blaise yelled out, his voice carrying down the dark and rainy roads. "Today you told me that you were having a problem and, here and now, I am ready to accept that. You tell me that I neglect to notice you in public, but that's all going to change. I offer myself to you openly on this lovely, barren street. Master Malfoy, I pray of you, stand up, get your delectable ass over here and do with me what you will!" Blaise finished, standing with one foot on either side of the line going down the middle of the road, his arms held wide, welcoming the other to him.

Draco wanted to fall over laughing. All that he was asking of Blaise was that he paid him a little more mind outside of the house, but Blaise never could do things the simple way. Several lights of the neighboring houses had turned on, the outlines of their occupants visible on the florescent background. Nevertheless, Draco peeled his gaze away from the spectators and looked at Blaise who was still awaiting a response from him.

Draco stood up from the concrete of the fountain's rim. He grabbed a pinch of the soft fabric of his shirt and gave it a swift tug to try to loosen it slightly from his body. The attempt was proven futile when the rain just pushed it back onto him.

When Draco got closer to Blaise, he stated simply, "You are an idiot."

"Well that means that the relationship is idiotic, my dear friend."

"How would that be, Blaise, you did not start the relationship."

"And neither did you. We have your girlfriend to thank for-"

"-she's not my girlfriend..." Draco said stubbornly.

"Oh, but she is, don't deny it. Everyone knows that you secretly hate me."

"If I hate you so much, explain to me why I share a bed with you."

"You know you just use me, which, might I add, I have no objections to."

By this time, Draco had reached Blaise and took the brunette's hand, only wishing to get out from the middle of the street and the watchful eyes. Blaise however was snot quite ready to leave where he was. Draco was getting frustrated again, which seemed to be happening more and more often these days.

Blaise chuckled lightly as he asked in a predatory manner, "Where do you think you are going?" He pulled Draco back to him.

"I am going home to get changed and warm up because, quite frankly, I am freezing."

"You're not going anywhere. I followed you out here, got soaking wet complete with flooded shoes and we now have an audience so no, you will not be going anywhere until you uphold the reason we're here in the first place."

Draco stood stock-still, his quickly shifting moods becoming quite a burden upon him right now. Neither Draco nor Blaise was ready to give in. Blaise was watching for the shorter boy to overcome his pride, something that the former Slytherin needed serious help with.

With a disgruntled groan, Draco leaned up to just peck Blaise on the lips so he could go home and warm up. Unfortunately for his cause, Blaise was an exhibitionist, always needing to be the center of attention. Draco felt Blaise's hand snake its way to the back of his head and held him against his lips. Blaise was obviously enjoying the feeling of Draco's lips against his own, but Draco, despite his earlier bought of protesting about public displays of affection, he was obviously very self-conscious about the large group of people still watching them.

"You are a cocky, egotistical, self-centered, hypocrite of an aristocrat," Blaise said when they broke the kiss and Blaise counted off the character traits he was listing on his fingers for every one he said. "But I love you for it," he said with a grin, making Draco scowl. Blaise figured that Draco was hoping that he would just insult him and be on his merry way. With a swish of his arm, Blaise had Draco around the shoulders in a guided walk home.

* * *

The rain was still pelting down on the roof of the wooden porch when the two of them arrived there. The wind had been blowing against the back of the house but it appeared to be as bipolar as Draco because the howling air current decided it was going to blow the opposite direction and have the two boys pushed up against the siding of the house. Draco reached out for the doorknob, but it only turned slightly to the left and right. 

"You locked the door?" Draco asked disbelievingly, turning to face Blaise, shivers racking his body at this point due to the weather.

"Must have accidentally locked it when I went out to find you." At Draco's glare he added "Force of habit. I walk out the door, I lock it. I'm used to always having my keys on me."

"Where are your keys now?"

"Kitchen table. You didn't think to bring your wand did you?"

"No, I was in a hurry all day, it's still sitting on the nightstand...along with yours I'm supposing," Blaise's look of guilt was the only answer that he needed. In a desperate sense of hopelessness that he would never be warm again, Draco slid down the wall to sit on the porch. Across the street he could see the flashing red of his neighbor's television, a signal that the weather service had issued a warning. Hopefully it was only a warning about a flood from all the rain and it wasn't calling for something worse; tornadoes did not seem fun when stuck outside and wandless. Thunder had begun to tear its way across the gray expanses and a series of lightning flashes as Draco rested his head on his knees which he had drawn up to his chest.

Just as he was getting comfortable and his shivering had calmed ever-so-slightly, Blaise picked Draco up under his arms and knees and decided he was just the right size to fit through the front window. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the living room floor staring up at Blaise who was leaning on his forearms on the windowsill of the open window.

"Could you unlock the door?" Blaise asked in a tone that suggested they were playing a game.

With a roll of his eyes, Draco stood up and unlocked the door and walked away, only wanted to put on dry clothes and hide under the covers until his bodily shakes went away. As he opened the wardrobe to find new clothes, he heard the front door open and close, followed by the distinct click of the deadbolt being put into place.

"Thanks for closing the window after you got in the nice, warm house," Blaise stated as he pushed the window shut.

"You are the one that locked the door and didn't bring your keys," Draco responded, his voice muffled as he tried to pull a button-up shirt over his head.

"Well, you are the one that stormed out of the house like a hormonal little girl. Is there something that I should know about?" Blaise asked Draco with a confused questioning glance as he made his way straight through the room and into the master bathroom.

"I am hiding nothing from you, and you know that very well," Draco said as he pulled up his sweatpants and walked over to the open bathroom door, his sock covered feet swishing slightly as the two materials met. "What are you doing anyway? I thought you said that you were getting changed."

"I am, after I warm up. If cold water makes you cold, then warm water will make you warm, so I propose a bath."

"You're theory can be disproved by simply stating that if you warm up too fast then you're going to put yourself into shock," Draco said smugly, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Well, if that happens, you get to watch me writhe and moan on the bathroom floor, so no matter how we play the cards one of us will win. So would you like to join me or are you going to curl up like a little kitten in the bed until I get there?"

"Bed, just because I'm guaranteed not to kill myself that way," Draco said and with a smile he walked over to the bed as Blaise started the water to fill up the tub. He climbed under the downy comforter and curled up in a little ball, despite the fact that the heating system had turned itself on. Draco yelled out in surprise when he felt someone jump on top of him, resting on their hands and knees judging by the way that the bed dipped. He looked up to see Blaise grinning at him. "I'm going to laugh if you overfill the tub and have to clean that up."

"It's already filled and stopped. It's just missing one of its favorite occupants."

"Well go get in the tub if it misses you so much," Draco said with a wink and brought his hand up, running it down Blaise's back. The smooth skin was cold beneath his fingertips and he felt Blaise shiver at his soft touch.

"Are you sure that you're not going to join me?" Blaise asked in a low, deep voice, his lips moving just enough against the blonde's ear that it caused him to shiver also. While he waited for Draco's answer, he gently sucked on Draco's earlobe.

"I'm…positive…" Draco said sighing. He looked up at Blaise when he pushed himself off of Draco.

"I'll be in then," Blaise said in a dejected tone and walked to the bathroom.

Draco heard the distinct sound of the water swishing slightly around as Blaise got in. Draco could not help but feel guilty about leaving Blaise alone when he had asked Draco for company. Every time that Draco asked for company when he did something, Blaise would stop doing what he was doing and stay with him. With a resolute release of air, Draco grabbed one of the many pillows scattered about the room and a spare blanket and made his way to the bathroom. Blaise appeared to have fallen asleep in the warm water, despite only having been in the bathroom for a few minutes. To be perfectly fair though, it was eleven at night and they had both gotten up early that morning. Putting the blanket down on the floor next to the tub, Draco slipped between the folds as if it were a mock sleeping bag and rested his head on the pillow. When he got comfortable he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

A few minutes went by and the only thing that could be heard was the steady, even breathing of the two boys. A rippling of water could be heard as Blaise slowly slid down the ceramic of the tub and then a gasping of breath as he came back up sputtering and coughing up water. After shaking out his hair and wiping the water from his eyes, Blaise looked around to make sure that he was still in the bathroom, which he was, but something was off. It was far too quiet in the house and none of the lights in the bedroom were on. Never before had Draco shut off the table lamp in the bedroom after what happened to Blaise the first time he did that. Needless to say, after waking up to a stream of curses and then spending ten minutes talking to the receptionist at the hospital about how Blaise "ran into the wall and split his head open", Draco had refused to touch that evil-forsaken light. 

Biting his lower lip in thought, Blaise realized that the power had gone out while he was asleep. He put his hands on the edge of the tub and was going to pull him self up to get dried off and go to bed. He heard Draco clear his throat, but it was too close to be coming from the bedroom. Shifting quickly, Blaise leaned over the edge of the tub and reached down, finding the soft fabric of Draco's shirt. He moved his hand to his right and reached Draco's neck. The blonde mewled slightly and nuzzled against Blaise's hand, still fast asleep. With a small laugh and a grin, Blaise climbed out of the front of the tub and dried himself off with the towel that he put there before he got in.

With a devilish smirk, he put out the towel on the floor next to Draco and ran back into the room to get a candle and a holder so that he had some light. Once the candle was lit, Blaise lay on top of the towel. He placed his hand on Draco's neck again and ran it slowly up and down the pale skin. Draco rolled his shoulder in response as if it were an itch that he was hoping would go away. Enjoying this far more than he knew he should be, Blaise continued to move his hand this time following a trail from Draco's collarbone to under his chin. Draco lifted his chin up just as he had forced Blaise to do earlier that evening, though Blaise was not forcing him to do anything. The blonde pursed his lips as if it were annoying him, something Blaise was used to after four years, but relaxed when Blaise held his hand still. When the sleeping boy had settled back down, Blaise cupped Draco's chin in the palm of his hand and used his thumb to lightly trace the outline of the boy's lips. Draco responded just as Blaise hoped he would. Draco parted his lips ever-so-slightly and took the digit between them, his tongue coming out tentatively to taste the invading object.

Blaise was biting his lower lip again. This was by far one of the most erotic things that he had ever felt despite the fact that he had done it a handful of times, but at the same time, it scared him. Draco was so responsive to him while he was asleep, even more so then while they were caught up in the throes of passion. It scared him to know that there seemed to be something holding Draco back from being this apt to feeling while he was awake. Perhaps it was something that was bothering him, gnawing at the back of his mind that he wanted desperately to talk about. Then again it might just be the fact that life was putting too much stress on him for Draco to completely relax and just enjoy what was happening to him.

Shifting to get comfortable, Blaise lay in front of Draco, who was perched on his side with one arm tucked under the pillow and the other hand resting on the very edge of the bottom of the pillow. Blaise sat studying Draco's face, every detail of it, for the first time in a very long time. With a startling jolt, Blaise realized that his thumb was still in between Draco's lips, but his lips had stopped moving. Usually Draco would just keep sucking on it with small movements, but not tonight. As soon as Blaise realized this, he immediately began to shake Draco, wishing and wanting him to wake up.

The last time that Blaise had been teasing Draco in his sleep, it was two nights after Draco had gotten home from St. Mungo's where he had been because of his injuries. When Draco had stopped sucking on his thumb, just as he did now, Blaise realized something was wrong. It turns out that Draco was relapsing and his body had begun just to shut down on him. Blaise was not quite sure why he was freaking out so much, because he knew there was nothing physically wrong with Draco right now, but past experiences drove him to do the strangest things at times. Blaise wanted to cry out in happiness when Draco's eyelids fluttered open and gray eyes looked at him, though the owner's body did not seem keen on moving.

"What's gotten into you?" Draco asked groggily. He turned his head further to the side to rest it against Blaise's forearm and looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"I think the question should be 'what hasn't gotten into me lately'," he said as he leaned down and briefly touched his lips to Draco's cheek in an apology.

"I was referring to the reason that you woke me up, but now I couldn't give a damn," Draco said and turned his head slightly, catching Blaise's lips with his own. "Explain to me why you're always the first one naked, Blaise."

"You, Draco Malfoy, are a moment killer, I do hope you realize."

"Oh, believe me, I have been told that many times, and you always seem to be the one that conveniently change the subject when I put you in the spotlight."

"Fine, to answer your question, I just like to make it seem like I'm in a hurry because then I get to take my time teasing you to no end," Blaise responded, his playful tone returning. He threw the blanket off Draco and pulled him to lie on top of him. The lightning flashed in the background and Draco smiled down at him laughing slightly at the way that the flash caught in Blaise's eyes. At Blaise's smirk Draco pulled himself up so that he was kneeling over Blaise; the hunger on the air so thick that a young child could have easily recognized it.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Blaise asked, pulling Draco's head back down to his.

"Why? Can't stand a bit of discomfort?" Draco said, sticking out his lower lip, taunting Blaise for his weakness.

"Never, quite frankly I am _freezing_. In case you haven't noticed, I'm unclothed and lying in the house that no longer has a heater."

"Well, is that just not the saddest thing I've ever heard?"

Blaise sat up abruptly, causing Draco to sit in his lap rather than hover over him. "No, would you like to know what the saddest thing you've ever heard is?" At Draco's questioning look, Blaise reached around Draco and turned him bridal style as he pulled himself to his feet. "It's actually very simple," he said and just as Draco realized what he was going to do, Blaise dropped him in the tub, water sloshing all about the floor as it spilled over the edges of the tub. With a wicked laugh, Blaise ran out of the bathroom, losing his balance slightly at first on the wet floor. He stopped in the middle of the room when he heard a cursing Draco stepping through the bathroom. He could not help himself as he broke out into a gale of maniacal laughter when Draco stepped through the doorway, his second pair of clothes for the evening soaked. When his laughter had died down and he was resting his hands on his knees, trying to get rid of the stitch in his side that he had developed, Blaise watched with great interest at the fact that as Draco stalked toward him, the natural movements of his hip bones caused the watered-down sweatpants to fall further down his hips. When Blaise raised his eyebrows suggestively at Draco and his wet button-up shirt, the blonde charged at him, knocking him into the armchair that was strategically placed in the corner of the room. The force that Draco had used to knock down Blaise had relinquished him to his knees when the receiving party had been fully stopped. Draco could not help but appreciate the position that he had precariously landed in though. His head was resting against Blaise's stomach; the brunette slouched horribly in the chair.

"Dear, you can stay down there as long as you would like," Blaise stated, looking down at him with watchful eyes.

Draco looked back up at him and ran his tongue along his slightly parted lips which caused Blaise to let out a moan that was deep in the back of his throat. At Blaise's remark of "bloody tease" Draco moved his head forward and began to attack Blaise's navel with his tongue. He immediately felt Blaise's hands go to his hair, trying to pull him off, but Draco would not back down. As Blaise tried another route to escape the assailing tongue, Draco moved with him as he scooted further down the chair. Eventually Blaise fell on his bum, running out of chair with which he could support himself and Draco smirked, sitting on his knees between Blaise's spread legs.

"Holy Merlin in Camelot…" was all that Blaise said after that, his eyes following the water droplets falling down Draco's hair and soaking into his already wet shirt. He could feel his body begin to betray him as he remembered the feeling of the assault on his stomach and imagined what lie beneath the clothing that could be so easily removed. He could not help but watch Draco's hand as it slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, each careful turn of Draco's fingers revealing more skin.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco inquired of him in a sultry tone, his tongue once again running along his lower lip, inwardly grinning as Blaise copied his movement with his own tongue. Blaise had still failed to respond when Draco had undone the last button of his shirt. He leaned forward and crawled up Blaise's torso running his hands up the boy's sides and leaving lightly kisses up his stomach and chest. Once he reached Blaise's jaw line, Draco settled back on his lap, carefully avoiding touching the part of Blaise that Blaise wanted touched most right now. "Blaise, what do you want?" Draco asked again, Blaise's engrossment in the situation obviously causing him amusement.

"You…know…exactly…what…" Blaise managed to choke out as Draco reached down and ran his fingernails lightly over Blaise's outer thighs.

"Oh, I do know, but I want you to tell me what you want," Draco said next to Blaise's ear as he pulled his hands up, feeling Blaise's stomach muscles tense at the light contact.

"I-I want…you…so…badly…" Blaise said in between pants, his breathing becoming labored as Draco continued his ministrations on his overly sensitive skin. In desperation, Blaise reached around Draco and grabbed him from behind, pulling the boy's pelvis against himself. At the contact between his heated flesh and the cold dampness of the sweatpants, Blaise let out a long groan and let his head go back to rest on the chair, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Draco had reached out and grabbed Blaise by the shoulders to steady himself as he was pulled forward. He shuddered with delight as he felt Blaise's apparent excitement against him, his own body beginning to stir as he latched his lips to the side of Blaise's neck. Blaise moved his hands away from Draco's behind and moved them slowly beneath the material of his open shirt, causing Draco to latch his lips harder onto his neck. As Blaise pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, Draco moved from his neck back to his lips, finding the joint movement much more satisfying. He let out a small sound of protest as Blaise had started to push him backwards. "Bed," he said against Blaise's lips, not daring himself to break the contact. He felt Blaise nod and then felt himself being put on his feet and Blaise started pushing him backwards. He hoped to Merlin that Blaise was watching where they were going because he was not going to open his eyes for the world as they indulged in another passion filled kiss. He felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards, Blaise was still standing but leaning over him on the bed to follow his lips. Blaise took the initiative to break the kiss and started a slow trail of kisses down Draco's neck and lower to his chest. As Blaise slowly kissed his way lower, his thumbs were rubbing maddening circles just above Draco's hip bones.

Blaise had Draco gasping in pleasure by the time that his lips had reached the edge of the wet sweatpants. He deftly hooked his fingers under the loose material and tauntingly pulled them down loving the way that the blonde was squirming as he continued to strip him, revealing Draco's hardened member. He smirked his greatest smirk as he looked up at Draco who was looking at him with pleading eyes, the blonde biting his lip in an effort to control himself. With a tantalizing smile, Blaise ignored the silent pleading and moved further down Draco's lower body, settling his lips back down against the inside of Draco's left knee. The sweatpants were down to Draco's ankles now and with one swift pull, Blaise had Draco wearing as many clothes as he himself was. Now on his knees in front of Draco, Blaise kissed his way back up Draco's inner thigh, loving the mewling sounds the blonde made as he submitted to Blaise's lead. "Now, what is it that you want, my dear Draco?" Blaise asked, teasing the blonde with the exact question he had been asked earlier. He rested his head against Draco's upper thigh as he awaited Draco's response, his hot breath ghosting across the base of Draco's member with each panted breath.

"Y-you…oh Merlin…please B-blaise, I _need_ you…right now…please…" Draco panted out, letting go of his pride in hopes it would help to relinquish him of the sweet pain he was feeling.

"Not yet, Draco, not yet, but all in good time, I can assure you," Blaise said and decided to help his lover out just a tad bit. He moved his mouth forward and wrapped his lips around what he could of Draco. With a strangled moan, Draco's hips arched and his hand tangled in Blaise's hair, trying to keep the brunette where he was, never wanting the boy to leave that spot. Blaise grinned at Draco's enjoyment and ran the flat of his tongue along Draco's member from base to tip, where he deftly took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. As he started to move his head up and down slightly, Blaise reached over and pulled open a drawer in the nightstand, blindly searching in it. He found what he was looking for in the very back and when he shut the drawer, he pulled his mouth from Draco and moved back up the blonde's body, nuzzling Draco's cheek with his nose. Silently, he opened the jar that he had pulled out of the drawer and coated his fingers in it. As he reached back down to tease Draco's entrance with a slick finger, Blaise ran the flat of his tongue up Draco's cheek making him moan slightly. Draco's body flushed further as Blaise pushed his digit in further in preparation. As Blaise continued on, adding another finger, and then another, Draco slowly felt the tension start to build again.

Draco had stooped to beginning Blaise to stop, having no greater desire then to bring himself off on the intruding fingers until he found sweet release, but having to hold back because he knew how much Blaise disliked him trying to do that. "Blaise, please, just…stop," he said giving the brunette a sharp pinch on the shoulder blade to get his point across. Immediately, Blaise removed his fingers and looked at Draco. "Sorry," he apologized breathlessly, knowing the blonde would understand. "Back or stomach?" Blaise asked as he usually did, always letting Draco pick the position they used. At Draco's response of 'stomach' Blaise quickly made to move Draco further up the bed so that he had the pillows to rest on, but Draco was obviously in a hurry. The blonde furiously shook his head and just rolled over so that the upper part of his body rested on the bed and his bottom hung so invitingly over the edge. Blaise made quick work of coating his now aching member with the slippery oil and then slowly pushed himself inside Draco, his hands coming to rest on Draco's hips to steady him as the blonde winced slightly, but Blaise was not worried about that. He knew for a fact it was a tad uncomfortable at first, but it got so much better as time wore on. When he was fully sheathed inside Draco, he took a moment to catch his breath. He took his hands and ran them all along Draco's back, trying to get his lover to relax as much as possible.

"Blaise," Draco quietly whispered below him.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Move before I kill you."

Blaise wanted to laugh at the fact that Draco was the only person that would dare threaten someone he was having sex with, but now was not the time for such luxuries. Blaise slowly pulled back out of Draco until only a small amount of him remained inside of him and then thrust forward, enjoying the warmth that surrounded him. He let out a long moan as Draco shuddered beneath him, panting, and muttering sweet nothings and encouraging Blaise to keep moving. He had Draco so worked up before they had actually started this that the blonde was desperately pushing back against him, meeting his rapid thrusts as the two of them felt the pleasure pooling inside of them. Blaise wanted Draco to finish before him, knowing full well that Draco's release would send him over the edge, but before he could reach down to help Draco along, the blonde came, shuddering with an overwhelming amount of pleasure. As he climaxed, Draco arched against and tightened around Blaise, helping the brunette to find his own release. With a groan that gave Draco goosebumps, Blaise fell over the edge in ecstasy, falling forward onto the blonde's back kissing the soft skin and basking in the aftermath of completion. He slowly removed himself from Draco and rolled him over, sitting next to Draco, who was still lying down. He stretched out along the edge of the bed and rested his head against Draco's chest, leaving more small kisses, thoroughly enjoying the salty taste of the sweat that had formed during their lovemaking.

When Blaise's head moved up enough, Draco laid a lingering kiss against it and said "Blaise, that was brilliant."

"Oh, I know, I'm just that awesome, but I can tell you one thing. I am in desperate need of a bath."

"Is that not how this whole thing started?" Draco asked with a huge grin.

"Yes, why? Do you think we can get another round out of the two of us?"

"It's well worth a shot," Draco said as he stood up and walked backward to the bathroom, motioning for Blaise to follow him with a finger.

Blaise copied Draco's grin as he stood up, realizing the two of them were far from being over for tonight. _Oh, bugger it all, _he thought to himself as he followed Draco, _who needs to go to work anyway?_


End file.
